Ash's Unleashing
by Lightningblade49
Summary: After Ash's battle with Paul a different confrontation between the two, lead to some truth's being unveiled to ash.This is the result of those truth's. Smarter Ash, Ash/Cynthia Pairing Decided by Poll. Slow going.
1. Chapter 1 V2

**Ash's Unleashing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of its character's (if I did I wouldn't weaken Pikachu or any of ash's Pokémon at the start of every region, seriously Pikachu losing to a beginner snivy WHAT THE HELL!)**

**My first fic so try not be mean! :(**

**AN: This is set during the sinnoh league after ash's battle with Paul**

**I've tried to fix the grammar in this chapter so hopefully it's easier to read.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Lily of the Valley Island Pokémon centre 6pm **

Ash was thrilled he didn't think this day could get any better .He was excited that he finally beat his rival Paul in a full battle and on the big stage as well, he'd never been in such a tough full battle in a long time. He'd felt like he'd been pushed to another level, he was as exhausted as his Pokémon who gave there all for ash to win.

Currently Ash sat with Brock, Barry & Dawn in the Pokémon centre waiting for Pikachu and the others to heal.

"Man I'm spent "said the weary Ash.

"hehe you ought to be Ash" chuckled Brock "That was a tough battle."

"I can't believe you beat Paul, I was certain Electivire was going to win." exclaimed the still shocked Barry.

"Of course Ash was going to win he been training like crazy for this." Dawn replied for Ash.

"I know but man your Infernape was something!" shouted Barry "When it activiated Blaze it was so cool like a tower of flames bursting into the Sky, and you Ash were acting all cool calling for flare blitz and Paul countering with thunder punch it WAS SO!" Barry was jerked out of his excited spiel by a palm to the back of the head from Brock.

"OW!" Whined Barry, who rubbed the back of his head a small lump forming.

"Alright calm down it was a good battle no need to scream it to the world." Brock replied calmly as if he didn't hit Barry in the head.

"You didn't have to hit me." Barry replied quietly for once as Dawn giggled in the background.

"I know I'm proud of all my Pokémon they all did there the best that's all I can ask of them." Ash said proudly with a smile on his face.

Brock smiled "you know I think Paul might have taken some of what you said to heart Ash."

"What do you mean" said a confused Ash & Barry in unison.

"You know Paul would normally criticize his Pokémon openly if they lost a battle but im certain he didn't utter a word of contempt to any of his Pokémon during the battle."

"Considering how Paul lost both Aggron & Gastrodon at the start without taking out any of your Pokémon ash also I thought I saw Paul complement Electivire at the end of the battle." continued Brock.

"I thought so to" agreed Dawn while holding Piplup in her lap .

"piplup!" Piplup agreed.

Barry still looked puzzled and Ash was still not certain "But Paul said that his plan was to use those two Pokemon to figure out my team for the rest of the match." Ash said in response.

"That probably was the case" agreed Brock. "But the old Paul would never except defeats like that and not be annoyed in the least."

"Plus he didn't seem angry at all with Electivire." Added Dawn with Piplup nodding it's head.

"I don't know." said an uncertain Ash who was reflecting on the battle. Brock stood up and placed a hand on Ash's shoulder making him look up.

"Ash!" Started Brock as Dawn ,Piplup and Barry looked on. "You changed him, it may have not been an instant change but over the course of our journey through Sinnoh Paul has slowly come to except that his Pokémon aren't tools for battle." calmly said Brock

"When we first met him he didn't respect you at all and didn't respect his Pokémon either, remember when Electivire was an Elekid it tied with Pikachu which to be honest with you I was very surprised about. And he even released his Starly even though it beat your own" continued Brock.

"I know" replied a slightly down Ash, the victory didn't feel as sweet anymore.

"you know Ash you remind him of Reggie."

"Really?" said Ash.

"Yeah, Ash you are both similar I agree" said Dawn.

"Pip piplup."

"What's your point?" said Barry as he wondered who Reggie was.

"My point is before Paul would have probably released his Pokémon if they lost a battle, remember you beat his Weavile and he still has it. Also remember aggron lost as a lairon to Brandon yet paul still has it as well" continued Brock.

"Also I don't recall Paul criticizing any of his Pokémon either during that battle with Brandon."

He did kind of lose it but at Brandon not his Pokemon towards the end" said Dawn who scratched her head.

"so your saying he's changed "said Ash quietly.

Brock Nodded "Yes, he might not be Mr nice guy, but he's not as callous either."

The next few minute was very quiet in Pokémon centre, other than Nurse Joy returning to the front desk currently bringing out a tray of poke balls, but only five of the 6 slots were occupied one was vacant.

Ash was deep in thought, he wasn't completely sure that Brock was right. Sure he noticed that Paul was a bit nicer to him especially when Monferno evolved, and didn't call him a 'weak trainer' anymore. But, that didn't mean that Paul respected him either, they didn't get a chance to talk after the battle. Ash continued to think about it but was shocked out thought of his thought process literally by his best buddy Pikachu, who seemed to be staring at him in bemusement.

The extra crispy Ash slowly got off ground and collapsed back into his seat and stared at Pikachu who slowly climbed up his left shoulder. The 2 stared at each other for a moment as dawn giggled in background with Piplup. Brock was missing and Barry had collapsed to the ground out of his seat in laughter.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"…What was that for!" Ash finally roared out, almost displacing Pikachu from his shoulder. Pikachu regained his position and stared back at ash and zapped him again "PIKA! "shouted Pikachu.

"So.. orry Asssshhh!" giggled Dawn. "But you weren't responding to us or Pikachu."

Barry got up chuckling "yeah but Pikachu sure took care of that!" he collapsed back into chair chuckling even more.

"Yeah yeah very funny" Ash said sarcastically. "PIKAPIKAPIKA!" Pikachu laughed.

"Where's Brock?" said Ash who looked around.

"he went to pick up your Pokémon since Pikachu came charging this way and Nurse Joy called for you,we ought to fine you for making us wait." Barry said jokingly.

"Yeah!" said Dawn with a small giggle. Ash rolled his eyes and got up and walked to the counter. "I'll go see what taking Brock so long although I got a big hunch what Lover boy's doing." stated Ash as his mouth slowly curved into a smile.

Walking away from the two Ash sighed as he approached the counter his mind still bewildered from the conversation moment's ago. Ash quickly spotted brock who was as expected flirting this time while actually holding Nurse Joys hands, she stared confused at the drivel that spilt out of Brocks mouth as her Blissey stared on in wonderment, it's mouth in a o shape.

Ash sighed again as he finished his approach catching the end of brock's hogwash. "The star's shine brightly tonight but none as brightly as you, so let me bask in your shining presence tonight just the 2 of us." Brock looked passionately to the goddess in front of him, he would have continued but he felt a sharp a pain in the rear and was seeing even more star's(Nurse Joy's lol). "Let the seven of us shine brightly together!" Now Dizzy as he stumbled around. Ash was surprised he was still standing apparently so was Croagunk . "Gaahhh!" and brock collapsed to the second poison jab and was dragged away.

Both ash & Nurse Joy sweat dropped but quickly regained their composure.

"Nurse Joy I'm here pick up the rest of my Pokémon, and sorry Pikachu ran away from you." he continued sheepishly.

"That's ok Ash, here's the rest of you Pokémon." Nurse joy pushed the tray forward for Ash to collect. "Thanks!" and picked up his poke balls out of the tray.

"If you need help please come again!" said Nurse Joy who smiled.

Ash & Pikachu nodded there thanks again and walked back to the group. Brock was still out of it surprisingly, with Croagunk waiting patiently at his side and dawn was shaking her head staring at Brock.

"He did it again didn't he" said Dawn still shaking her head.

"Yep" Ash said blandly. "Where's Barry?" Ash continued .

"Went to his room, said he'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." Ash then sighed once more and said "I'm going for walk ok with Pikachu, I won't be long!" and slowly walked away. Dawn stared as they went.

'What brock said must have really got to him, still he should be happy overall he did beat Paul.' Shaking the thought's out of her mind Dawn & Piplup helped Croagunk drag Brock to their room.

**Outside the Pokémon centre 5:27pm**

It was a wonderful night out thought Ash. A lovely breeze, a full moon with many star's shining brightly. "Pika!" said Pikachu with its eye's closed also enjoying the night breeze.

"You did great today Pikachu, you did you best like always." Said Ash as they walked along the path watching the people out an about.

"Pika Pikachu!" said Pikachu who licked Ash's cheek.

"You all did well, hehe!" chuckled Ash "what a great day."

They walked quietly and eventually reached a path which lead to the Lily of the Valley Lake.

"Not a creative name is it Pikachu!" ash said chuckling , Pikachu was shaking it's head.

When they reached the lake, ash saw a blur sitting on a bench by the lake. Ash walked closer and made out someone with purple hair.

"Paul!"

**And done: for my first attempt I think I did ok, I know I'm a beginner so they will probably be errors. I won't accept flames I'm doing this how I want to do I have picture in my head and I want to try and stay to it. Doesn't mean I won't take suggestions.**

**Lightningblade49 OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2 V2

**Hello again. The second instalment I hope you enjoy it.**

**I like to give thanks to my first ever reviewers.**

**: The Shiny Gengar, KitsuneDragon & The Fan Fiction Writer. **

**To clear it up yes Ash will actually improve as he goes' and plan his battle's out .I don't want to see the wreck which was the first 2 episodes of Black & White ever again it was a blight on ash & Pikachu. **

**Tie with a Latios beat a Regice but lose to a beginner Snivy, where a simple quick attack or iron tail would end it what the hell were they thinking! .**

**: Again I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters but if I did ash wouldn't be so oblivious to girls or start each reason as a weakling seriously BW made it so obvious.**

"**Talking" 'thoughts'**

**Enough of my frustration here's chapter 2, it will be longer.**

"Paul!" said Ash startled.

The fuzz of purple turned its head from the bench it was sitting on and faced Ash.

"What are you doing here, Ash?" Paul said as he stood up from the bench and turned to completely face Ash.

It took a few second's for Ash to respond. "I felt like some fresh air so I went for a walk and now stumbled into you." A smile came onto Ash's face "what are you doing here."

"My Torterra likes to take walks during the evenings or nights, don't really know why though." replied Paul with a frown "Waiting for it to comeback, so I can go get some sleep."

"Pi!" Pikachu's ears shot up and he stared into the forest. "What's the matter Pikachu, you hear something." Ash asked till he heard the Slow plodding sounds of feet hitting ground, slowing getting closer and louder till the identity of the noise was revealed and Torterra plodded out of the forest and reached Pauls side."

Paul reached out brushed Torterra's head the Tortoise had just collapsed onto its belly relaxing. "Is there something you need Ash? I figured you would be celebrating your… win." asked Paul with a slight pause.

Ash didn't respond immediately and stared at Paul who stared back. The silence was getting uncomfortable; during the silence Pikachu had climbed down Ash's shoulder and had climbed onto Torterra's shell also taking a nap.

"Um Paul I was just wondering something." Ash said quietly.

"What?" Paul said with a raised eyebrow.

"Do ….do you respect me?" Ash finally said.

"What kind of question is that!" Paul said now with both eyebrows raised.

"Do you respect me as trainer and a person." Asked Ash who stared at Paul with a blank expression.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Paul there was no response only silence to the question.

There was another pause, Paul sighed and finally responded now annoyed "yes and no happy now."

"What do you mean?" said a now puzzled Ash.

"As a person yes you have earned my respect!" Paul admitted. "Your ideals of bonding with your Pokémon and being friends with them, I admit I didn't believe that doing something like that would help me become stronger. Also I didn't believe that weak Pokémon could become very strong".

"You proved me wrong, Chimchar never got any stronger under my training but evolved under yours." Paul frowned and continued. "I didn't understand how could it evolve under your training but not undermine, I thought I was superior to you and that you were a weakling." Ash clenched his fist.

"Well im not am I." Ash said sarcastically. "Let me finish!" Grumbled Paul with an even more annoyed expression.

"You lost to me numerous times yet you keep coming back for more, I didn't get that either do you like losing?" Silence was once again his answer. "I thought not, No one does. You surprised me when you said you beat Brandon I didn't believe it then and I still didn't quite believe it till today even though I looked up your profile." Paul took a slight pause and continued "What did you have to beat Brandon that I don't; I finally figured it out today". Some rustling Noise next to them showed that Torterra and Pikachu had awakened and now stared at the both of them.

"What do you mean?" said a calm looking Ash but was anxious inside.

"It's something Reggie said to me after he quit the battle frontier!" Paul's eyes Narrowed and frowned after that statement.

"He said he lacked unique strategies to battle someone of Brandon's level or higher. I didn't believe it I thought he lacked the strength required to beat Brandon considering he had the Regi's. My thought's had merit so I ignored him,…..tsk… look where that got me today."

"What's that got to do with our battle" Ash asked/

"Pika!" "Tor!"

"Ash what you lack in strength you make up in strategies, under that idiocy you show,you have brain in there which can think outside the box. I saw your battle's during the league your Gible launching a Draco meteor with Shuckle in his mouth was genius and your Heracross underground uppercut megahorn was a masterstroke I'll admit. Plus that counter shield of yours is something ive never seen before where do you come up with these Ideas."

Ash didn't know what to say, apart of him agreed with Paul plus he remembered in the past almost all the gym leaders saying he had unorthodox & unique strategies. But that didn't help him against Paul in the past.

"Anyone can strategize Paul". Ash finally said.

"PAH!" grumbled Paul. "of course anyone with a brain can strategize but not everyone can think outside box like you can and come up with them so quickly, who the Hell would think to use a physical move like flare blitz underground to clear my Drapions toxic spikes or negate the disadvantages of Giga Impact by spinning!" Paul now yelling at Ash.

"It didn't help me in the past against you." Ash responds in a quiet voice.

"That's because you're an idiot." Paul grumbled again still reeling from his previous thoughts.

"Hey!" "PIKA!"exclaimed Ash and Pikachu.

"You could have breezed through the gym's in this region, you have a couple of powerhouses like your Sceptile & Snorlax rusting away in Pallet." Spat Paul.

"I like to start fresh every region to catch new Pokémon and train them up through my journey". Said Ash with a frown slowly forming on his face as well.

"While neglecting the rest of your Pokémon back in Kanto!" Paul snapped back.

Ash reeled as if slapped.

" You could have rotated your team around so they all got more experience, more than half your Pokémon are unevolved if you had trained them along with your Sinnoh Pokémon they'd probably have evolved and be evenmore Powerful then they currently are."

" That may be true but it's not all about power they can choose if they want to evolve I'll work with them either way it's their choice, unevolved Pokémon can beat evolved ones it's all about their determination & inner strength." Ash said with conviction in his voice. "Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded in agreement."

"And how do you know if they want to evolve if you don't continue to train them to get to a level where they can evolve!" Ash didn't have a response to that.

"That is why I said yes and no to respecting you."

"I respect you as a person you wouldn't purposely hurt or does anything wrong by your Pokémon and people in general, that I or anyone can tell. But I don't completely respect you as a trainer, I respect your ability to command your Pokémon not many can think like you can. You don't give up and your determination rubs off on your Pokémon in desperate situations." Ash, Torterra & Pikachu could only stare as Paul continued his speech.

"How else would you beat a Regice with a Pikachu no matter how powerful a mouse it is it's still against a legendary, yet your Pikachu loses to my freshly caught Elekid it's a wonder if that mouse of yours is lazy or that victory was a fluke." Paul chuckled as Ash & a sparking Pikachu Glared.

"What I'm saying is the deeper the connection you have with your Pokémon the stronger their determination to win is and the bigger there inner strength as you demonstrated today."

"I didn't believe in those connections but I do now watching you and my bro…"Paul didn't finish.

"Anyway as I said before I don't completely respect your ability as a trainer you can battle and battle well especially when you actually have strong Pokémon in your corner, unlike when we first met." continued Paul.

"Torterra must been on a long walk for you think all this." Ash said with a sour chuckle.

"Do you understand why you kept losing to me?" continued Paul ignoring what Ash said.

"Ha?" blinked Ash.

Paul sighed and slapped a palm to his head. "What I'm saying!, is that you could have done a lot better here in Sinnoh and probably beat me as well sooner if you thought thing's through."

"You don't plan ahead that is your key flaw and most times your downfall" stated Paul. (AN: you know it's the truth people).

"You might have the brain to dig you out of most situations when you're at a disadvantage strength wise, but you still need power coupled with your strategies to be the complete package. Do you get it your strategies might have helped you hang in there when battling but you don't have the brute strength to back up those strategies and Lake Valor was a clear example of that."

Ash had to agree there he made a small comeback with Pikachu & Monferno but they were eventually overpowered by Electabuzz, Ursaring & Magmortar.

"I'm ashamed to admit but your closer than me to being the complete package, I might have the power but I can't think outside the box like you can when in a tricky spot with one foot in the grave" Paul said almost painfully.

Ash looked and said "Thanks paul" with a small smile. Both Pikachu & Torterra had small smiles as well, Torterra was glad his trainer was changing.

"that's why I don't completely respect you, Lose the Cocky attitude, You can be powerful but you don't show it enough unlike today which showed what you can do with both your brain and Power on display and I admit I was impressed by Infernapes performance. That was best you battled in Sinnoh, you actually gave me a challenge." Paul said with a small smile and his eye's closed.

Paul's eye's snapped open "but the issue still remains, you could have brought a few of your older Pokémon along and used them in your battles while training your new Pokémon till they caught up with their strength or close to it. Doing it that way would have help you immensely against the gym leader's, helping you finish sooner and give you more time to train all your Pokémon for the league. I myself had a full 2 month's spare to train for the league." Paul had a palm on his chest gesturing to himself.

"Woah!" Ash said shocked "I didn't know that."

"You would have to if you had planned ahead!" said Paul.

"Why do you care Paul, why do you care that I've done these mistakes. People wouldn't point this out normally."

Paul turned around giving Ash his back "You frustrate me."

"Ha!" "Pika!" "Tor!"

" I thought I had you figured out yet, a weakling with a couple of strong Pokémon within a group of weaklings." He felt the glare's on the back of his head but soldiered on "Then suddenly I hear you beat Brandon, I didn't believe it and starting researching you, I saw all you past achievement's all the Pokémon you've used in past tournament's & the battle frontier. It made no sense that you would have all these strong Pokémon but not use them against me or others in Sinnoh. Are we not worthy of your best, you claim to want to beat me yet you had the likes of your Charizard, Sceptile, Snorlax Donphan & others in reserve waiting to be used at anytime. That was when I figured out your problem and realised it was easily solved if you bothered to rotate your pokemon and battled people with them."

"The reason I care is because I like testing myself against powerful opponent's ive never come across someone as unique as you, and battling you would help me achieve my goal of beating Brandon and all his Regi's. Here in Sinnoh no one else I've seen comes close to your 'potential' power other than this Tobia's character."

"I understand." said Ash looking solemn.

"I was hoping you use your other Pokémon against me today, but in the back of my mind I figured very quickly you'd use the same six as Lake Valor."

"They wanted redemption along with myself I had to use them!" Ash said passionately.

"Don't let pride be your downfall you saw what happened to me against Brandon!" Paul snarled and turned around.

"It was probably the wrong move but I stick by my decision." Ash calmly replied.

"Alright I'll except it, what are going to do against Tobias, you have a few day's I do hope you plan out what you're going to do against him he's not someone to mess around with." Paul said with narrowed eyes.

"He a mystery there's not much to go on other his Darkrai but that's it really!" Ash said looking to the sky scratching his head in thought of Tobias.

A zapping sound was heard along with thud, I looked see Pikachu scratching his probably sore behind on the ground and an empty space with Torterra returning to his poke ball.

"Well good luck then with your match." said Paul walking away.

"Wait!"Ash screamed startling Paul & Pikachu.

"Will you stay for my battle!" Ash said in small voice.

"I was planning to go back to Veilstone then challenge Brandon if possible." Replied Paul who paused in his walk.

"Please!" pleaded Ash This seemed to really shock Paul who completely turned around.

"Why should I" Narrowing his eyes, as Pikachu look back and forth between the two in bewilderment.

"Your right I'm an idiot I could have rotated my Pokémon to have an easier time here and ... I regrettably have neglected my Pokémon at home." That was painful for Ash to say, since he cared for his Pokémon a lot.

"Your right I don't plan ahead and tend to rush into things head first, but this time I can't really afford to do that my opponent has a legendary and the rest of his team is mystery!" said in a stronger voice.

"Paul let me show you that trainer you want to battle so badly, watch me battle Tobias and afterward if you still think I'm that 'Trainer' we'll have a rematch. What do you think." Ash said in a strong voice with his shoulder's squared facing Paul waiting for his reaction.

After a slight pause Paul starting walking away again but stopped just before he was out of sight, and glanced over his shoulder.

"Then I look forward to meeting him, I'll be back for the battle I'm going to bed and then I'll train for the rematch". Paul replied as walked out of sight but Ash noticed the smile on his face as he left.

Ash stood still staring after Paul's departure for a few minute before feeling a prod to his right leg from Pikachu.

"Sorry Pikachu just Thinking." Ash took another glance and thought 'And I can wait for the rematch either'.

"Man what time is it?" asked Ash as glance down to his watch.

"6:30!" Ash said shocked "My god we were talking for an hour!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shrugged.

"Oh well I still don't feel like heading back, my head's still reeling from Paul's speech." Ash said jokingly.

Ash lied down on the grass with Pikachu by the lake looking at the stars. "Still what he said made sense, I should apologise to others back home when I see them." Ash said staring at the sky.

"Chu." Pikachu softly agreed seemingly half asleep.

"What a great sky I wonder how the others are seeing it in Kanto." said Ash in wonder.

No response was received; ash glanced to his side and saw that Pikachu was a sleep. Ash chuckled and continued watching the star thinking about what changes he need to make tomorrow for training in preparation for Tobias.

'Just you watch Paul I'll show you what this complete package can do' was Ash's final thought as he drifted to sleep under the full moon.

End Chapter

**Ive edited the chapter as best I can hopefully it's abit better to read.**

**Man im tired, that speech by Paul made my brain hurt, oh well.**

**AN: Again no Flame's but will accept constructive criticism, and suggestions if I think it will work with my ideas. Review please; it makes me want to write. **

**please vote on my poll.**

**Again LightningBlade49 OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3 V2

**AN:This is the Same Chapter 3 but been remade and checked for grammar I'd like to thank Kitsune Dragon for Betaing my Fic.**

**Thirteen reviewer's for chapter 3 fancy that thank's for the support and please vote on my Poll I need some help deciding a certain outcome. **

**AN: Once more I don't own Pokemon or any of it characters (but if I did there'd be a hell of a lot more of ash's comeback king Charizard in it!, meaning more Ash Ownage!).**

**There are slight changes from the original so please enjoy and some of Ash's Old Pokémon will make appearances.**

**'thought's'**

**"Talking" anyway on with the show:**

Dreamscape

A packed stadium watched the heated battle currently brewing on the battlefield.

BOOM! A blast of dark energy narrowly zoomed past Ash's head as he ducked. Quickly getting up and looking over the battlefield, Ash was glad to see Pikachu had dodged the lightning fast attack, chills were going down Ash's spine as he quickly counterattacked.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack to get in close" Ash ordered, his expression uncharacteristically nervous.

Pikachu charged his opponent with all the speed it could muster, crossing the field in only a few seconds.

"Darkrai, stop that mouse in its track's with Icebeam" ordered Tobias, and the ice blue beam was launched as quickly as it was formed.

"Jump over it and use the momentum to spin into an Iron tail" Ash quickly countered. The electric mouse jumped over the beam as it froze the ground and spun horizontally head over tail; coming out of the spin Pikachu used the momentum to add power to the Iron tail. It connected and Darkrai was launched into the ground forming a small crater from the extra force of the blow.

"Darkrai, use Dark Pulse." Tobias said calmly. Darkrai quickly got up brushed off the blow, quickly forming rings of dark energy and fired with extreme force.

"Pikachu counter with Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted quickly. Pikachu cheeks sparked brightly before launching the electric blast in return. The Dark Pulse sheared through the thunderbolt like it didn't exist and continued unopposed.

"Quick, dodge it!" Ash screamed with a tone of desperation. Pikachu was able to narrowly dodge to the left, but was quickly bombarded by several more Dark Pulse attacks. Ash was screaming for Pikachu to dodge, worried for his little friend's safety.

Due to the exhaustion that started to wash over the electric type, Pikachu was unable to dodge on of the Dark Pulse attacks that zoomed towards it. Pikachu instinctively launched the strongest Thunder it could in order to defend against the barrage.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled in desperation and worry as the Dark Pulse attacks collided. The explosion knocked Ash off his feet and temporarily blinded the whole stadium.

"Ketchum's Pikachu has been hit by a flurry of Dark Pulse attacks. Is this it for the Electric Mouse?" Yelled the M.C. through the speakers which echoed through the stadium .

"Pikachu! "There was a tense silence over stadium as Ash looked at the smoke screen in front of him, his head bending at every possible angle, thinking that that will help him see through the thick cloud of dust and smoke. When the dust cleared enough for Ash to see, he quickly spotted the mouse close by on the ground, still conscious and facing his direction and struggling as it tried to move.

"Pikachu get up, come on buddy! You can do it" Ash yelled, trying to motivated the mouse. Pikachu was slowly struggling to get onto all fours as Darkrai approached from behind forming another Dark Pulse between its claws.

"Oh no...Pikachu get up! Get out of there" Ash yelled, now very worried for his little buddy's safety. The double helix of concentrated dark energy was launched as Ash continued to yell at Pikachu to get up "Get up, get out of there! Please get up, get up Ash! ASH! Get up"…!

Lily of the Valley Lake 10:08 pm

"AHH!" Eye's flashed upon as the startled youth jump in the air from the literal shock he just took from the chuckling mouse. As Ash looked up to the night sky, a familiar face in brock looks down at him.

"Good Morning Sleeping beauty or should I say night" said the chuckling Brock.

Ash rolled his eye "What are you doing here".

"Looking for you off course, you said it was just short walk and now it's already 10pm"Brock said.

"What!" Ash jumped to his feet and looked as his Poketch.

(AN: I think it's called that)

"I've been asleep for over 3 hours!" yelled Ash. Brock chuckled but now looked a bit confused.

"You, were gone longer than that what we you doing the rest of the time".

" I ran into Paul" Ash said as they walked back to the Pokémon Centre with Pikachu again placed on his left shoulder.

"And?" , " And we talked" Ash said evasively.

"About What?" asked Brock.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow, please it's a bit hard to explain" Ash said hurriedly as they walked into the Pokémon centre. They climb up 2 flights of stairs reaching their room's floor. They reached a door with the number 205 on the front and Brock pulled out the key for the room and opened the door.

The room itself was quite simple in terms of interior design. A couple of bunk beds with a small dressing table with 2 drawers in between the 2 beds which were placed against the wall under the window. Dawn was snoring away with Piplup on one of the top bunks. There were 2 other doors on opposite sides of the room, and one led to a small bathroom with a shower. The other leading to a small lounge area with a coffee table facing a TV, a conjoined kitchen with a bench top that had 3 stools under it, and finally a small computer in a corner of the room. All in all, it was a lot more spacious then their sleeping quarters.

Ash collapsed on the bottom bunk of the bed under Dawn, not bothering to take off his clothes.

Brock walked to the bathroom with a change of clothes' as he went in he stuck his head out facing ash "Aren't you going to change". Ash stared at the top bunk with Pikachu curled into a ball near his feet already asleep again.

"Nah I'm alright I'll just take off my shoes". Draping his feet over the side of the lower bunk ash took off said shoes and socks before just collapsing back on top of the cover's instantly falling asleep.

Brock came back out to this and stared at Ash for a minute as he snored away considering to wake him up. Brock was still curious in finding out what got into Ash, and what Paul had said to get this kind of reaction.

Deciding against it, Brock climbed into the lower bunk bed adjacent to Ash and got comfortable.

'I'll ask Ash tomorrow he won't be able hold it for long' was Brock's final thought as he descended into sleep, dreaming of Nurse Joy and their future dates.

A pair of eye's snapped open as soon as Brock fell asleep and glanced in his direction who was now mumbling Nurse Joy's name into his pillow.

'Thank God I fooled him, I probably would have caved if he kept probing' thought Ash as he stared above himself once more.

'What was that dream? I mean I've dreamt of the Sinnoh League before and winning, but never losing and viewing something so horrifying like this'.

"What does it mean" Ash whispered out loud.

'Am I doubting myself? Has what Paul said really been affecting me, and that Darkrai, ….. No!, it may be a legendary but it is still a Pokémon and a Pokémon can be beaten'. Ash's eye's narrowed. 'Plus, I've beaten one before' Ash nodded to himself thinking about the Battle frontier with Charizard beating Noland's Articuno for the knowledge symbol.

'And Charizard can do it again' Ash nodded to himself again, a smirk forming on his face as he thought of his old fire type. 'Looks like I'm giving Liza a ring tomorrow.'

'I can do this. I just need to pick the right Pokémon and make a proper strategy and I'm set and I have Brock to help me'. Ash thought, now satisfied.

Ash glanced out the window seeing a few Murkrow flying by, cawing under the full moon.

'I'll worry about this tomorrow. I just got to keep positive'. Taking a quick, final glance down at Pikachu, ' I won't ever let that happen to you for real you can count on it buddy' thought Ash as he buried his head into the soft pillows and slept once more, but this time a lot more peacefully.

Pokémon centre-The Gang's Bedroom-7:30 am

The young hero's eye's slowly opened. Ash rubbed his eyes and looked around, still very drowsy. Ash slowly got out of bed, hoping not to wake Pikachu up who was releasing soft 'pika's' from its mouth. Carefully opening the door to the bathroom, Ash opened the tap for the cold water in the sink splashing water into his eyes. Feeling a bit more awake now, Ash slowly exited the bathroom to grab some clean clothes to take a shower, Ash could already hear his mother in the back of his head demanding clean underwear for her 'baby'.

Now feeling very disturbed, Ash quickly grabbed the clean clothes and went to have his shower, closing the door behind him.

Ash came out feeling refreshed, both in appearance and mentally. Ash noticed Dawn, Piplup and Pikachu were still asleep, but Brock was missing,

'Probably making breakfast' thought a shrugging Ash as he opened the door to the lounge area before gently closing it behind him.

Ash glanced to the kitchen and saw Brock slaving away at the stove. Deciding not to bother him, Ash went to lounge and sat down. He figured he should prepare for the questions which will soon follow from his best friend.

'Why am I trying avoid it so much? wouldn't it be better to get a second opinion?' Ash continued thinking about what to do, but was brought out of his mind by the heavenly smell coming from kitchen. Quickly getting up, Ash took a stool under the bench-top and simply waited for Brock to finish.

Five minutes later, Brock came across setting two plates, each one with three pancakes stacked with banana, butter & maple syrup on the bench top.

" Good morning! I heard you up get up, so I made breakfast" Brock took a stool next to Ash.

"Thanks" Ash said, taking the plate. "What about Dawn?".

"I have more in the kitchen waiting for her if she wants them when she gets up" There was a moment of silence as the two friends ate their breakfast before Brock spoke up once more.

"Dawn said last night she was going to go shopping today to get out of your hair so you can prepare for the battle in peace". Brock said as he took a bite.

"I would say she knows that she doesn't bother me when training, but I think this more of an excuse." Ash said chuckling to himself. "What about Barry?".

"She's taking him along, I don't think the guy has ever been shopping before with a girl" Brock said chuckling and Ash joined him.

" Don't we know it?" The raven haired trainer chuckled as they remembered their times with May in the Hoenn region. God that girl could shop. Since her father was a gym leader, she'd no doubt be able to buy as much as she could...of course Norman had to pay back Ash and Brock as the two older boys often had to pay for May's things. Norman's wallet felt noticeable lighter on those days.

A loud bang was heard from a closing door and Brock and Ash quickly faced in that direction looking like Deerling caught in headlights. Now seeing Dawn, they both paled, feeling impending doom.

Dawn stared at the two idiots with a now pissed expression.

"I'll let that go this time because I'm running late, I'm supposed to meet Barry at eight so we can go on my shopping spree today" Dawn pissed expression quickly turned gleeful as she jumped up and down Piplup joined her not really understanding what Dawn meant by shopping spree.

(AN: That poor, poor little penguin. May Arceus have mercy on his little penguin soul.)

Both guys in the room sweat dropped.

'Does she have MPD?' both thought.

"Don't think for I second I forgot what you guys said. I'll get you both later." Dawn said quickly turning, pissed again. "I'll see you guy's later!" turning around Dawn and Piplup exited the room.

"I fear for both our wallets Brock" said a nervous Ash.

"You and me both" Seeing shopping in their futures the two quickly changed subject. Ash conveniently forgot to mention the pancakes so helped himself to another stack.

"Ash I didn't bother to ask you last night because you looked exhausted, but now that your restored and your stomach is now raring on all cylinders, I want to know what bothered you so much." Ash realising it will probably be better to just get it over with, agreed.

"What do you want to know?"

"You said you talked to Paul last night, right?" Ash nodded in confirmation, "I want to know what he said that disturbed you so much." Brock said calmly.

Sighing, Ash told Brock all the events of the previous night leading up to the mood he was currently in. There was a silence which lasted a few minutes before Brock finally responded to the info he was just given.

"I see.." Brock began, "So basically he pointed out all your flaws when it comes to being a trainer and the reason he bothered to say all this was to get a challenge which could push him past his current limits."

"Yeah" Ash said now looking down, not feeling hungry anymore. Feeling an arm across his shoulder, Ash quickly looked at Brock seeing him smiling at him.

"I'm glad" Brock said still smiling. Now Ash looked a bit shocked, not expecting that response at all.

"What!".

"Ash do you know how many time we've meaning both me and misty have said to you that you need to strategize more before your battles in the past? Plus there's the fact we've mentioned before that you could rotate your Pokémon so they all could get a good workout and more experience. You've just never listened till now." Brock took a pause and continued.

"Misty and I both realised by the Johto league it would probably take someone on the 'other side of the fence', you could say, to get through to you."

"You mean my opponents?" questioned Ash, who was now pensive.

"Not quite, they could point it out like we have to you before, but it won't have the same impact as certain trainer's".

"Like who, Paul?" said an inquisitive Ash.

"Yes, but who is he to you" asked Brock.

"A rival and now a friend" Ash said with smile on his face.

"Exactly! A rival! In the past you have taken on board what they've said about you and what you could work on, and it's not just Paul you've listened to. Gary, Harrison and Tyson, you've listened to them just as much if not more." Finished Brock.

"That is true, I suppose" muttered Ash now staring at his now cold pancakes.

Chuckling Brock got up and grabbed the plates and emptied them in the bin, before moving to the sink to wash up. He continued speaking to Ash as he washed, his back facing the teenage trainer.

"Now that you know your flaws and understand them, you just gotta try and work on them. I'll help you as much as I can Ash, but the one who needs to change is you. Are you up for the challenge?" Brock glanced over his shoulder looking for an answer.

Ash slowly started chuckling before outright laughing, causing Brock to fully turn around wondering what got into Ash. When Ash had finally calmed down enough speak, the answer honestly made Brock's day.

"I'm ready Brock like I should have been at the Indigo League" and both grinned at that.

After washing up the two went to the PC to check out Ash's opponent, Tobias and see if they've missed something. Ash stared at screen looking over Brock shoulder as he clicked away.

"Anything different Brock" with a sigh ash got the response he was regrettably expecting.

"Sorry Ash all they got info on is his Darkrai. It's only shown four move throughout the whole tournament; Dark void, Dream Eater, Ice beam and Dark Pulse"

A shiver came down Ash's spine at the last move Brock listed. "It also notes that Tobias has beat the entirety of Sinnoh's Gym leader's with ONLY his Darkrai"

Both Brock and Ash looked bit worried with that piece of info. Sure legendary Pokemon were known to be really strong, but...just how powerful was this Pokémon? .

"So he's never used another Pokémon in an official battle?" questioned Ash, who really hoped this wasn't the case otherwise he feel really outgunned.

"Sorry Ash. He's never been forced into a position of needing his second Pokemon" answered Brock.

Ash was shaking and slowly asked "So that Darkrai…clean-sweeped every match! Every single one...3 vs. 3!, … 6 vs. 6! All OF THEM!" Screamed Ash who paused several times in speaking.

"Yes" Brock said with as straight of a face he could make considering the information just produced. Ash looked like someone killed his Growlithe, his brain whirling from all this new info.

'How can I win? I don't even know what I'm up against...how I can I even plan for this guy?' Ash was screaming in his head. Taking some deep breath, Ash tried to calm down and not collapse.

'Alright calm down, if I lose it now I have no chance whatsoever.' Feeling a bit better with that reassurance, the younger trainer looked at the Pewter City gym leader who seemed to be waiting for Ash to finish his inner tantrum.

"You alright?"

"Alright as I can be, but what can I do against this guy, Brock? He's a complete mystery" Ash said as calmly as he could.

"This is where you need to use your head, Ash. Not just in battle and not just completely rely on me. I won't always be here to hold your hand." Brock said facing him still sitting on the computer chair.

"I'll help you train for the battle, but this is where you need to shine Ash. Use this as your test of character, if you will. Can you back up what you said, Ash? Are you really ready to change?" Ash was going to respond, but Brock raised a hand to stop him saying he's not finished.

"Before you say anything, Ash...I know this is a big battle for you considering it's a semi-final and the highest you've ever placed". Brock then got out of the chair and got into Ash's face poking his chest to express his views.

"But, this is also your best opportunity to set you on the path of redemption. Paul said your biggest flaw is you don't plan ahead before battles. I agree!" Brock poked Ash chest extra hard to show that he meant it.

"And now you're against a practically unknown opponent, you only know one of his Pokémon and how powerful it could be and absolutely nothing on the rest of his team. Not even a hint of what type could be. For all you know Tobias could have more Legendary Pokémon, so you are practically fighting blind." Brock paused to allow the information to sink into Ash who looked to be close to collapsing before continuing.

"But this also gives you the chance to really think about which of your Pokémon you believe could adapt and prove to be most effective against Tobias'. It's like chess. You need the right pieces in play for you to have a chance to win. It's up to you to decide who and what those pieces are?" Brock then sat back down on the chair and stared at Ash quietly giving him some time to think.

Ash was really confused. How the hell is a Pokémon battle like chess? How would a pawn or even a king, be useful here?

"Brock who would be the King in my Team?" Ash asked trying to make sense of it all.

Brock chuckled and answered "Answer me this Ash. Who is the most important piece in the game?"

"The queen" was Ash's instant answer. "She can do more than any other piece and if you lose it you're at a disadvantage" Ash said nodding to himself.

"You're wrong. It's the king for without the leader, the others fall into disarray leading to defeat" Brock said simply. "As for who's the king...that should be obvious."

Ash really wasn't sure about the answer. 'Who could it be Pikachu? Without him in my life I'd probably die. Maybe Charizard, he is my Strongest Pokemon. If he were a chess piece and I lost it, I'd be at a big disadvantage'.

"I think it's Pikachu or Charizard" Ash finally answered.

"Wrong" was Brock's quick response. Really looking annoyed, Brock answered for Ash.

"Ash it's not a Pokémon" Ash's eyes widened in surprise. "The King is YOU, Ash!". Now Ash looked really shocked.

"But why me I'm not strong like Pikachu and the others"

"Remember what I said...with the King out of the way, the rest of the pieces pretty much fall over and in chess that's a defeat. The King rules over his subjects, protecting his kingdom. Ash, your Pokémon are your subjects and you are their leader or as I said, King. You protect them as best you can and raise them to get stronger."

"A king also gives commands to his subjects who follow those orders to protect the kingdom. It's the same as being a trainer. You give your Pokémon commands to help them succeed in battle and victory to them is like showing they can protect their 'King' from any threat to the 'Kingdom'." Brock said.

"So it's like chess...an actual kingdom with 2 types of kings, but with the same purpose." Ash concluded. "That's really deep, I've never thought of battles like that. I honestly don't think many others do either" said Ash as he let it all sink in. Brock rubbed the back of his head looking a bit sheepish.

"Well that's just my opinion, I'm sure there are other's better than mine."

Ash smiled "But I think your right. Brock they do sound similar to me, I just have to figure out my 'pieces'".

"Well good luck with that, and look over your Pokémon carefully then wake me up. We'll make the changes. Then we'll go out and train them as best we can." Finished Brock, now smiling.

Ash agreed "Right!"

"I'm going to take a nap Ash. I'm still a bit tired. Come get me when you're ready." Brock yawned and turned around and walked to the bedroom door. After opening it slightly, a flash of yellow went flying past.

(AN: No it's not the Yondaime Hokage)

Said flash was scurrying across the room before it climbed up Ash's left shoulder, who was sitting down at the computer again for some more info. This time on himself to see how accurate the system was .

"Enjoy your nap Brock" said Ash with Pikachu now licking his cheek in greeting.

A 'Thanks' was heard by Ash, followed by a closing door.

"Good morning buddy, enjoy your long nap" Ash said jokingly and receiving a slight jolt in reply.

"Pikapi Pikachu!" Was all he got as he looked at his own info page.

"Check this out Pikachu, very accurate isn't it." Ash's page had a picture of all his Pokémon that had used in official battles along with his achievements.

Trainer: Ash 'Satoshi' Ketchum

Home town: Pallet Town, Kanto Region

Age: 15

Trainer Id Number: 8654870PJ

Leagues competed: Indigo League: Top 16

Silver Conference: Top 8

Ever Grande Conference: Top 8

Lily of the Valley Conference: Currently Competing

Other accomplishments: Orange Island League Winner

Kanto Battle Frontier Completed

Position to be the new Pyramid King: Declined

"They actually recognised The Orange Island League now, Pikachu! Isn't that awesome?"

"PIKACHU!" Both were happy with this and exited the page and logged off the PC.

Ash got up out of the chair and went to the coffee Table, he took Pikachu off his shoulder, startling the Mouse Pokemon, and placed of him on the table.

"I'll be back in a second Pikachu" Ash went towards the bedroom as quietly as he could and opened door and snuck into the room.

Brock was asleep again, but this time there was no mumbling of Nurse Joy.

'Probably got that date he wanted' mused Ash as he went to his backpack and pulled out a pen and some paper. His mother really knew what to pack.

'I'd be lost without her.' The young trainer laughed in his mind. Quietly exiting the room and closing the door behind him, Ash went back to the couch and placed the paper and pen on the table by Pikachu.

"Alright, here we go...it's probably best to write down all the Pokémon I own currently and go from there" Ash said to himself. "If I include Gible, I have 17 Pokémon at the lab, the rest of my Sinnoh team and Pikachu make another 6". Ash noted "Plus there's Charizard, Squirtle and Primeape to call on if I need him. Speaking of Primeape, I need to apologise to him for not coming to see him" said Ash as he looked guilty. He had neglected the fighting type for a while.

"And I had Pidgeot, but he could be anywhere right now since he's travelling with that flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto. Lapras is with his herd...Butterfree..." Ash sighed to himself as he remembered his old friends that he released. Pidgeot, Lapras and Butterfree were his first few Pokemon that he ever caught. Getting over his feeling of melancholy, Ash returned to work.

Doing some quick math in his head Ash came up with himself currently owning twenty-six, 'Well fifty-five if I take into account the total amount of Tauros I have.' Ash sweatdropped. 'Why did I catch so many of those things?'

"We got a lot of partners, don't we buddy? Now we just gotta pick a team." stated Ash and glanced at Pikachu who nodded in agreement.

"With you in the team we need to pick five more and I think it's a no brainer considering that we could be out classed in power is to counter with even greater power which spells out...Charizard".

Pikachu nodded to that selection. "Going on that trend Snorlax, Sceptile and Infernape would be other options, but I should go over all my Pokemon first." Ash decided to write the names of the Pokemon he owned excluding Pikachu & Charizard and split them into groups by Region.

The Kanto team had Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Primeape and Snorlax.

Ash was in deep thought looking at the group.

'Bulbasaur and Squirtle have been with me the longest and have a lot of battle experience, but what they have in experience, they lack in power which is my current problem as it is' Ash thought with a groan.

'Kingler and Muk are the opposite, they have power, but lack experience and Primeape...I've only ever used once so I don't really know how to go about training and battling with him I need more time before using him. Wow Paul and Brock were right...I really need to start training with my other Pokemon." Ash said as he looked at the electric mouse. The yellow Pokemon nodded.

"Pika Pikachu Pikapi." Ash chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I really should start rotating more. Well, I guess that leaves Snorlax which would fit this mould perfectly he has a lot of experience with a ton of power, plus he clean-sweeped the match previous to facing Paul.

Ash wrote Snorlax's name on the 'Maybe' list for now, deciding to leave it till the end and see what he had to choose from.

The Johto Team consisted of Totodile, Quilava, Bayleef, Noctowl, Donphan and Heracross.

'Again...same problem as before, except this time almost all of them lack experience other than Heracross and Donphan. Quilava only evolved recently and even with a strong move like Eruption, he's not really ready yet for this kind of power. Adding Heracross and Donphan to the list he moved on.

The Hoenn Group Consisted of Sceptile, Swellow, Torkoal, Corphish , and Glalie.

Now this group was a bit tougher for Ash.

'The big contender here would definitely be Sceptile, plus he has experience against Legendary Pokemon'. Ash thought as his mind placed the image of the grass type when it was fighting the wild Deoxys and Brandon's Regirock.

'That's one more to the list. I can't add Corphish and Torkoal. They're not quite there power-wise, Swellow has a lot of guts and determination like me and he can take multiple Thunderbolts from Pikachu but would it hold out against a Legendary is the question.'

"I'm not sure about Swellow, what do you think Pikachu" turning to face mouse Pokemon who seemed to be in thought. Pikachu turned to face him and shook his head sadly. Ash turned back to the screen in acceptance but, his face was grabbed and turned to face the mouse again by Pikachu's tiny Paws. Pikachu then pointed to it check and pointed at Swellow's picture.

"Pi Pika! Pikachu Pika Pi Chuuuu!"

"I know Swellow can take a hit from your Thunderbolts, but Darkrai can probably still take him out even if Swellow had move to protect itself….." Ash paused in his explanation and an idea struck him.

"Pikachu didn't Swellow absorb your Thunder once? If we could do that again, Swellow might have a chance. I'd have to switch you instantly after you use Thunder for it to work, though."

"PIKACHUUU!" Pikachu jumped up in down in excitement of that idea being used again. Though biologically impossible, it was a great move for Swellow to absorb the Thunder attack.

'Thunder amour...that sounds like a good name, but I'm still not quite sure. I'll still add him though.' Pencilling Swellow's name in, Ash looked at his biggest problem of the group.

'Glalie...what do I do with you? He has a lot of power going for him, but he's one of the youngest and least experienced Pokémon I own.' Ash groaned again realising it was his fault he didn't train Glalie more and he'd be a lot more comfortable in using him ,then he'd have a good choice to use against a mystery team. Considering how powerful this guy was, there was a good chance he has a Dragon type on his team somewhere.

'There's always a dragon type.' Ash thought back to Drake from the Orange Islands, Clair the gym leader of Blackthorn City, Drake from the Hoenn League's Elite Four and Lance the Dragon Champion. Every single one them were unbelievably strong and the thing in common between them all was that they all trained at least one dragon type Pokemon.

'But do I risk him this is an even bigger risk than Swellow since he's more likely to make a mistake because of the inexperience.' Deciding to pencil down Glalie on the list anyway, he'd decide what do when he finished.

The last team and his current team would be difficult as well since this had been his most evolved team but also one of his most inexperienced as well.

The list consisted of Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor and Gible.

'I can't pick Torterra this time. I'm still not quite comfortable with his battle style and I need to build up his defence more so some training with Snorlax should fix that. Also, that Darkrai is said to move really quickly and without a countermove like Earthquake which affects the entire battlefield, Torterra would be defeated easily.' Moving on Ash decided against Staraptor as well considering he was already uncertain with Swellow and Staraptor couldn't take a thunderbolt as well as Swellow can.

'Gible's Draco Meteor and Gliscor's Giga Impact would both be useful, but their defensive capabilities aren't very good. They can dodge well, especially Gliscor, but Darkrai is very fast as well so any speed advantage is negated, even Sceptile, my fastest Pokemon, would have trouble keeping up. So I can't use them either'.

'Buizel has a lot of spirit and confidence, but power wise...I'm not so sure I can use him against this opponent.'

"Man I really need to seriously think about my training from now on and I should really think about making some of my Pokemon evolve like Paul suggested. I don't have enough real options that could take on a Legendary Pokemon, let alone the rest of Tobia's team."

Sighing Ash looked at his last real option...the fire monkey that was Infernape.

'Of this group, he is by far the Strongest and coupled with Blaze, just like Charizard, he might give us a shot . But then again I've noticed some his inexperience shine through in that battle against Paul when he got caught by Electivire's tail. Then again it was my fault as well for not realising that fact either.' Adding Infernape's name to the list, he picked up the paper and read the name's he had.

Team:

1) Pikachu

2) Charizard

3)…..

4)…..

5)…..

6)…..

Options: Snorlax, Heracross , Donphan , Sceptile , Swellow , Glalie , Infernape.

'So I have 7 option's to fill 4 slots. This is not good again I'm really lacking in powerhouses and only 2 names scream at me that they have the strength needed for this team and that's Snorlax & Sceptile, although Infernape's not far behind either, but no one else really.' Ash pencilled in Snorlax and Sceptile to the line up, but paused on Infernape.

'Do I really want to use two fire types and if I did only use one there's no way I'm taking out Charizard, but that would leave Infernape out and he deserves a chance with how he battled Paul.'

Ash thought a bit more about Infernape's typing and realised he was part fighting as well. ' But Heracross is also part fighting as well and knows a variety of moves including Sleep Talk. Can I ignore that? I could go with Infernape who has more power and I could teach Infernape some fighting moves to help give him more variety with the few days I have and Infernape is also able to learn more moves rather than just fighting type moves. It could learn moves like Aerial Ace, Shadow Claw, Earthquake and other powerful moves to give it more variety.'

This was a tough decision for Ash. He stared at the 2 names carefully, but the decision was simple when he thought about it.

'I have to go with Infernape, of the rest of group he's the strongest and I need power and speed against this guy if I want a shot to win, plus Heracross's Sleep Talk advantage is negated since Darkrai knows Dream Eater.' Ash pencilled in Infernape for the fifth slot and crossed out Heracross.

'If I'm going on this kind of thinking, Swellow would be out as well. It would be very difficult to even execute the Thunder amour for a power up in a one-on-one battle anyway.' Ash realized because from his battle with Tate and Lize, he realized the thunderbolt had taken a while to return from the clouds to strike down at Swellow.

This left two names.

'The 2 Babies of the group Donphan and Glalie' Ash was in slight disbelief that he even thought about using these two.

'They're both too young for this kind of battle and lack experience, but there probably next in line when it comes to pure power, I..I have to use one of them' Ash gaze was fixated on the two names, constantly switching between the two names and sweat trickled down his head.

'I've had Donphan longer then Glalie so he's not as much of a child anymore and has a lot more experience than him either. Plus with Rollout, a move that gains strength with each time it's used, it could give me an edge. Donphan also knows Hyper Beam, but Glalie's Ice Beam can give me an advantage as I can use it to change the layout of the battlefield.'

Ash groaned really struggling to decide. Pikachu patted its trainer on the head as an act of consoling the teenager.

Professor Oak had mentioned that the two have been getting into fights at the lab with a lot of them being draws and some victories both ways.

"But Glalie is Stronger than Donphan according to Proffesor Oak he just lacks the insight to use his attacks properly and proper direction".

'But that doesn't mean he'd follow my directions perfectly, he did get knocked out by Tyson's Sceptile when I said use Ice Beam on the field , but instead fired to counter the solar beam coming at him instead.'

'If Glalie had followed my instructions to the letter, Sceptile's balance would have been put off so the Solarbeam would have missed its mark and with the newly made ice field, Sceptile's speed advantage would have been sealed making it easier for Glalie to get a win.'

'I would have started a whole Pokémon ahead.' Ash thought now feeling a bit depressed at the lost opportunity to have gotten a higher placing.

'But that can be fixed with some solid training, but it would take a lot of work and I don't know if I have enough time. Is it worth the gamble? This could backfire in my face if I'm not careful and I'd already be a Pokémon behind at the start'.

'Glalie may be more powerful then Donphan, but it only knows 4 moves, but he could have learned some while I was away and Donphan has some powerful moves in its own arsenal Rollout, Earthquake and Hyper Beam are all very useful offensive moves'.

'Enough dawdling I need to make a decision'. It took a solid 10 minutes before Ash finally made a decision and decided to go wake up Brock.

Ash went into the bedroom and shook Brock's shoulder's waking him up. Brock was pretty quick to get up and stated he was only dozing so he was relatively refreshed and ready to go.

They both exited through the front door with Brock locking the door behind them. They went down the two flights of stairs and entered healing part of the Pokémon centre.

"Brock I'm going to call Professor Oak to make the switches, can you use another phone and call Liza to send Charizard over here?" Asked Ash as they walked to the phone booths.

"Sure plus I get to speak to the beautiful Liza" Heart's forming in Brock's normally closed eye's.

Ash looked bit uncomfortable after that statement and went to his booth. He sweatdropped as he saw Brock suddenly float...that's right, float, over to the other phone.

"You do that."

Ash had a brief conversation with Professor Oak who then said "I'll see you soon". This confused Ash, but let the thought go. He had more important matters to deal with, so he quickly finished the call and walked over to Brock's booth just as he got off the phone with Pikachu on his shoulder and four Pokeballs on his belt.

"Is he coming?" asked Ash

"Yes, he'll be here later this afternoon, it's only 10:30 am right now so you've got plenty of time when he arrives to train him." Said a down Brock who trundled next to Ash out of the Pokémon centre.

"What's got you so down, she reject you?" Ash said now giggling with Pikachu.

"Liza said she had a boyfriend." muttered Brock who now looked half hunched over as he walked.

"That all? You look the same as when misty or myself mention Professor Ivy". No longer hearing footstep's next to him Ash turned around and spotted Brock curled into ball and he suddenly teleported to a corner of the hospital. Waves of Depression seemingly seeping off him.

"Don't mention That Name!" muttered the ball that was Brock.

Both Pikachu and Ash sweat dropped, 'I really got to stop mentioning Professor Ivy in front of Brock...I will always wonder what the hell happened there.'

When Brock had regained his composure, they walked along the path leading to the Lily of the Valley Lake. Ash chose to train in this location as a reminder of why he's making these changes, Pikachu jump off Ash's shoulder and stretched its back releasing a loud "CHAA!".

(AN: An odd sound for a PikaCHU to make, isn't it?)

"Ok Ash show me what you've decided on." stated Brock who stood by the Water.

Ash took a deep breath and released three of the four Poke ball's.

After the light was cleared from the initial release, an oversized and overweight bear was shown with a green, bipedal lizard and a flaming monkey. Snorlax released a yawn, Sceptile put a twig in its mouth and crossed its arm waiting for instructions and Infernape starting stretching it legs and hopping around to get the blood going.

Brock analysed the three "So Snorlax, Sceptile and Infernape...good choices. I don't think you could have picked any better with Snorlax's high defence stat, it could hang in there for a prolonged battle and has strong attacking moves. Ice Punch and Hyper Beam makes it a tank and possibly your team's anchor."

Snorlax was busy looking around for food before suddenly feeling tired and plopped down on the soft grass and fell asleep, causing everyone to sweatdrop at the gargantuan Pokemon.

"Sceptile is probably your fastest Pokémon if you could teach it more variety in move's he is pretty much set and its power is nothing to scoff at either." Brock mused out loud and Sceptile took a bit of pride in what Brock said.

"Sceptile." The Grass type puffed its chest out as it swelled with the feeling of pride.

"Infernape has a lot of power going for it even though it lacks some experience compared to these 2" glancing at Snorlax & Sceptile.

"If you teach it to have a cool head and a few more moves, Infernape will be very helpful and increase your chances. These combined with Pikachu and Charizard would probably be the strongest team you've ever assembled." Concluded Brock who then stared at Ash. The brown haired gym leader then noticed the other Pokeball on Ash's belt and raised an eyebrow.

"Where's your sixth Pokémon?" asked Brock.

"I had a lot of trouble deciding on my last one it was really down to either experience or a real gamble." The 2 looked at each other for a moment before both broke out into grins.

"When you think about it as someone who knows you well, the choice is obvious and it's not something me or any of our group really expect to ever change." Said Brock who was now chuckling to himself as Ash sixth Pokemon was released.

Ash just grinned along with Pikachu. "You know me too well, Brock. And you should know that it's either All In or Go Home! And hopefully this is a gamble, that will go my way, right Glalie?"

"Glalllliieee!" cried the frozen Horned Globe who then quickly froze Ash in greeting.

"So cold...oh so very cold."

And done my longest Chapter so Far, hopefully I don't sound insane writing this.

I Know Glalie is not really a child, but with how that Snorunt acted you'd think it was recently hatched.

AN: read and review, more review will make me happier and maybe a quicker update.

Peace out Lightningblade49


	4. AN:Important!

**AN: I'd like to apologize to my readers for the lack of updates, I haven't been well unfortunately I've had a problem with my throat can't eat properly & cant breathe properly. I've been in & out of hospital performing tests to see what was causing my discomfort ,I only recently found out the solution to the problem and am currently on med's & waiting for surgery on my nose & throat which will be in a month's time.**

**This of course has been a big distraction for me in both life related and writing wise, it's a weight off my shoulders to know what the problem is and is getting handled and I feel I can start writing again. **

**I've just started working on the new chapter for 'Ash's Unleashing and I am finalising the Deck I'll be using for my new fic hopefully you'll see an update soon maybe a weeks' time or maybe sooner we'll see. **

**Ive put a new poll, im asking for what you think is Ash's best team from the Pokémon he would have currently in the story, he will be regaining some of his former Pokémon that he has released.**

**The top 6 pokemon will be used later on for a certain purpose **

**On my main page I will upload all the Pokemon Ash will currently own at this point, whether they evolve in the future, what moves they know & what moves they'll learn, it should be up by tomorrow. **

**Again I apologize for the wait now hopefully I can get this story really rolling, if you have questions send me by Pm this page will only be up till I upload the new chapter.**

**PS: please excuse my poor Grammar in writing this im in a bit of a rush.**

_**New Message**_

**New Chapter aint to far away people! hopefully it will be done in the next few days, ive posted the deck i'll be using for my new Story.**

**Just now ive attempted to fix the grammar for my first two chapters hopefully there a bit easier to read now.**

**Ps:I appreciate the support you've shown me I appreciate it alot! :) hopefully you enjoy the new chapter and new Story.**

**Lightningblad49 OUT!**


	5. Chapter 4 V2

**Here's Chapter 4 Took a while I didn't it I apologize for the wait but Health comes first.**

**AN: I'd like to point out before there's any confusion reading this I'm not limiting Ash's Pokémon to 4 move's I'm just adding on to their current Arsenal's like for example Charizard knows roughly 15 move's even if he hardly ever use's some of them. I'll just add on move's I think are effective or beneficial for them to learn in the long run it's good to have a variety of Moves.**

**I've taken out moves like Tackle and Scratch from high level Pokémon because I don't see them being used ever unless it's a lower level Pokémon Ash catches.**

**Again I don't own Pokémon or any of its character's and if I did Tobias wouldn't exist!**

**Please continue Voting on my Poll ive had a lot of voters as I said earlier it's for an Important Battle which I have already given a big hint to in one of the Chapters.**

**This Chapter is the 'EDITED VERSION' which i honestly think is much better so do go over it again thanks to KitsuneDragon once again for the help.**

**There have been small changes to accomodate the move changes so please read again so your up to speed.**

**THERE HAVE BEEN SMALL CHANGES TO ACCOMODATE THE RECENT MOVE CHANGES SO PLEASE GLOSS OVER THE CHAPTER AGAIN SO YOUR UP TO SPEED!**

**"Talking" 'Thoughts'**

**Chapter Start!**

(10:48 am Lily of the Valley Lake/Lakeside.)

"Achoo!" Sneezed Ash who sat by the lakeside with a blanket draped over himself for warmth.

He was still shaking and cold from the sudden …chilling he received from an enthusiastic Glalie who was excited to see him again. Brock was laughing behind him, remembering a similar greeting from Glalie a few days earlier.

"Come on Ash, don't we have training to do?" Ash glanced over his shoulder giving a light glare to his friend before grudgingly getting up and letting the blanket fall off his shoulders. A slight shiver was given from Ash before he composed himself and re-joined the group.

Standing next to Brock, Ash looked over to his. hopefully, match winning team. Sceptile was still standing at attention like a soldier waiting for orders, Pikachu was talking to Glalie, Infernape was punching one of the trees near the group with Mach Punch as a warm up.

'He looks eager for Training.' Ash then looked at his final Pokémon present, sweat dropping. The 'Big Bear' Snorlax continued snoring away.

'Before I do anything he needs to be woken up and there's no way I'm doing it.' Ash shivered remembering the incident with Harrison's Hypno. Being disturbed from its nap is really something you never want to do. Since that day, Snorlax had had an extreme resentment of all Hypno's everywhere. Apparently Bulbasaur has had Snorlax on constant surveillance considering Gary has his own Hypno living in professor Oak's lab and made sure they stayed separated so there would be no outbursts and thus allowing Snorlax to sleep undisturbed.

'I still feel sorry for that Janet lady from the round before.' (AN:Ash's unseen Battle featuring Snorlax)The poor lady was reduced to tears after the battle, as her Hypno was still in the Pokemon Centre recovering from the severe beating Snorlax dished out in its drunken rage.

'I really should have switched out afterwards. Her Slowbro & Grumpig aren't doing much better.' Letting the thought go, Ash decided to focus back on the present.

"Alright, Infernape, can you wake up Snorlax so we can start?" Ask asked the fire monkey politely. Said ape strolled up to the sleeping giant.

'Sorry Infernape, but someone needs to take the fall and the others are already wizened to this.' Was Ash's thought as the rest of the Pokémon, including Brock, looked on with slight winces on their faces, as they expected some pain for the simian Pokemon.

(10 minutes later.)

'Well...at least I'm warm now.' thought the now-charred Ash as Infernape stared at Ash with a murderous glare.

"I recall another one of your Pokémon doing something similar." Brock commented, slightly smirking.

"Shut up!" Ash now was slightly annoyed, but decided it was time to get things moving and call the group together.

Brock decided to stand back and watch to see how Ash will handle the training.

'They need to have a positive mind frame for the match. This is already an uphill battle for them. Ash needs to try and instil some confidence into the group, otherwise this battle could be over before it begins.'

"All right guys, I've chosen you guys for my next battle and it's a big one!"

A chorus of calls were thrown at Ash who didn't understand a word of it, so he just continued on.

"The opponent we're facing is called Tobias and he's a very powerful trainer. He's gotten through this tournament only using one Pokémon, A Darkrai which is a Legendary Pokémon!" Their eyes widened in shock at Ash's statement concerning the legendary Pokemon. However, only Pikachu, who already knew about this, and Sceptile, because of previous experiences with legendary Pokemon, were able to keep it together.

'Did Snorlax actually just open its eyes?' Thought both Ash and Brock, quite startled.

(AN: I'd love to see a Snorlax with its eyes open.)

"Guys calm down." Ash made a 'calm down' motion with his hands. "From numerous past experiences I can assure you, even if they are some of the most powerful beings on the planet, Legendary Pokémon are beatable. Some of you are living proof of that." He briefly Glanced at Pikachu.

"Since Tobias has only used his Darkrai during this tournament, his team is virtually unknown. So we're pretty much going to be fighting blind in this battle. We just have to adapt to what's in front of us, which I believe you guys can do. You all have different strengths and weaknesses, but if we can all work well as a team, we can do this." Ash stopped talking letting his statement sink into to the team.

After a moment Sceptile started glancing around while fiddling with its twig in its mouth.

"Scep Sceptile tile Scep!"

Ash quickly looked at Pikachu to get an answer "What's he saying Pikachu?"

(AN: Ive noticed that Ash can understand Pikachu to an extent, which I believe is because of their close bond. Paul seems to be the same with Torterra which was plain to see after it helped Grotle.)

Pikachu made some weird gestures to help Ash understand.

"Oh, you're wondering why there's only five of you?" His question was answered in the form of a nod from the reptilian Pokmeon.

"Well...your last teammate is on his way over. He's currently training in a specific area built to train there kind, Of you guys here, only Snorlax and Pikachu would know him. He's one of my first Pokémon I captured. He used to be a sweet, cuddly little thing...aaaand then he evolved." Ash sweatdropped as he remembered the moody Charmeleon and even more moody, and also lazy, Charizard. Pikachu, Snorlax and Brock all chuckled as they remembered the scenes with Charizard burning the young boy into living charcoal.

"My Charizard, he's a bit of a hot head, but I'm pretty sure you'll get along with him. Though he may have a bit of superiority complex due to him being one of my strongest Pokemon." Ash finished with nervous chuckle. Sceptile's eyes seemed to narrow at the 'hot head' statement, but other than that, his Pokémon seemed to accept what he was saying overall.

"Alright, first I need to know, other than Pikachu and Infernape, have you all been doing any training while I was away?" Three heads nodded to the question.

Ash smiled "That's great!" He exclaimed. "Have you learnt any new moves while training? If so raise your hand?" Three hands went up once again, impressing both Ash and Brock.

"Ash, you should check what Moves they Know with the Pokedex!" Ash's eyes lit up at the idea and quickly pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the first Pokemon in his line of sight which was Sceptile. It beeped and information on his Pokemon showed up on screen and quickly moved down to the Moves section.

**Pokémon: Sceptile**

**Current Moves: Leaf Blade, Pound, Bullet Seed, Agility, Rock Slide, Synthesis, Leaf Storm, Aerial Ace, Detect and Frenzy Plant.**

"Whoa!" Both Ash and Brock's eyebrows shot up in surprise "Sceptile, you must have been training out of your skin. You got some really strong moves in your repertoire now. Leaf Storm, let alone a Flying-type move like Aerial Ace, are very difficult to learn. Plus...I can't believe you've learnt Frenzy Plant as well!" Ash's eyes shone as he imagined the Grass-type before him taking down his opponents with giant tree root, standing victoriously over an unconscious Darkrai. Shaking his head to rid himself of the image, despite it being so very satisfying to him, he turned back to the final evolved form of Treeko.

"It's good to know you've became really dedicated to getting stronger. Even if I'm not training you at the time, I'm beyond impressed." Ash said with a big grin. Sceptile merely smirked at Ash, but given that it stood straighter than usual showed how prideful it felt from the shower of compliments, its chest swelled with even more pride as Brock decided to speak.

"I agree that offensive moves are helpful in battle, but Sceptile showed some pretty good thinking due to it learning those other two moves. A defensive move like Detect will be handy to get around some Super Effective moves and I'm guessing you learned Rock Slide to cover your weakness to flying types ?" Brock analyzed finishing in a question for Sceptile. The Grass type nodded.

"Good thinking!" Ash smiled and turned to next Pokémon in the line, Snorlax. He lifted the Pokedex and got a beep from the machine and new info appeared, replacing Sceptile's.

**Pokemon: Snorlax**

**Current Moves: Body Slam, Rest,protect, Ice Punch, Sleep talk, Earthquake, Double Edge, hyper beam & Amensia.**

"Snorlax, you must have been training in your sleep to learn Sleep talk" Laughed Ash. Snorlax seemed to smile, but small blush of embarrassment also appeared at that statement.

"Snorlax has picked up some nice moves. A bit more variety in Earthquake we should focus on adding more Variety to Snorlax's Arsenal. Double Edge will be handy considering it's size and weight and he wont require to stop and recharge like Giga Impact, but I'm very interested where he picked up a move like Amnesia?" Analysed Brock, but seemed confused with the Amnesia move.

Ash grinned, "Maybe it's been hanging around a Slowbro since they seem to be experts on forgetting things. Though it still would have been nice to know earlier that you guys picked up these kind of moves, but I still don't think it would have changed much against Janet. Hope her Pokémon are alright."

"I'm sure they are. Especially since there under the care of Nurse Joy" Brock replied with a hint of admiration, and some hearts in his eyes, added to his speech.

"Anyway it doesn't matter where he learned that move. It will be handy anyway, well done Snorlax." Ash gave Snorlax a thumbs up and moved onto Glalie. Infernape had been the one to raise its hand for the Ice-type seeing as how Glalie was basically a floating head and he had no hands...or arms for that matter.

Glalie was the Pokémon Ash was really interested in knowing about. He still wasn't sure he made the correct choice in picking Glalie. It was a powerful Pokemon, but was a bit inexperienced, only knowing four moves the last time they worked together.

'Another example of my neglect!' thought a disheartened Ash.

But he also realized he'd have to stick by his choice and have faith that he made the right decision. Chopping and changing will ruin the dynamics of the team and his own preparations. The Pokedex's beeping brought Ash out of his inner monologue. The new info that appeared almost caused Ash to feel a bit of relief, but a bit of shock as well.

**Pokémon: Glalie**

**Current Moves: Ice beam, Headbutt, Icy wind, Double team, Protect, Gyro Ball & Blizzard.**

'Glalie has really been training hard as well, I wonder if everyone else back home has been training as hard. If so, why? I expected to them to be a bit stronger and maybe learn a few new moves, but 3 - 4 moves a piece and all advanced techniques. They've really become a lot stronger.'

"Glalie..." Ash paused and Glalie seemed to become a bit nervous by the silence, its icy body rattling in anticipation to hear it's trainers comments. "I'm impressed, you've become a lot stronger all those moves are hard to master!" Glalie stopped rattling and its eyes became upside down Us showing that it was happy. It released some vapour from its mouth in response to the praise.

Ash then looked to the rest of the group. "I'm proud of you three. You've worked really hard and I look forward to see what we can do together in battle." Brock then walked over to stand to next to Ash "Hey Ash, I'd check out Pikachu and Infernape, just in case."

"What do you mean? I already know all there moves."

"They might know a move they've never had to use before. Either way it'll be worthwhile checking just in case, you might be surprised." Brock crossed his arms.

Ash looked two pokemon in question to see their thoughts. Both nodded, a response that surprised Ash. 'Maybe they do have another move I don't know about.'

Ash quickly aimed the Pokedex at Infernape.

**Pokemon: Infernape**

**Current Moves: Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Dig, Flame Wheel, Feint, Fire Spin and Flare Blitz.**

"Cool, you know Fire Spin." Ash smiled. Infernape pounded its fist against its chest and smirked confidently. Looking back over at the list though, Ash raised an eyebrow at the move Feint, wondering what it was.

"Hey Brock, do you what the move Feint is?"

Brock scratched his chin in thought "Well I do know that it's one of, if not the only move, that can bypass Protect and Detect so I suppose it's a good surprise move to have."

'Interesting, but I need to get more info on Feint. We might be missing something.' Ash Looked down to the Pokedex deciding to use one of its other features. He rarely used its Move Database , quickly typing in feint The moves Info appeared on screen it was quite brief and to the point.

**'An attack that hits a foe using Protect or Detect, It also lifts the effects of those moves.'**

"Interesting definitely a handy move for the close combat type of Pokemon like Infernape. He could follow up breaking through Protect with a barrage of Mach Punches. Ash you should look into teaching Infernape Close Combat."

"Sounds like a good idea. Anyway let's check out Pikachu!"

Ash then pointed the Pokedex to Pikachu wondering if he also had a surprise waiting for him.

**Pokemon: Pikachu**

**Current Moves: Thunderbolt,Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Thunder, agility, feint, Double Edge, Iron tail & Volt Tackle.**

Ash was in Shock "So Pikachu knows Feint as well? Pikachu, why didn't you use it against Elekid when we first battled Paul?"

"Pika!"Pikachu was shaking it's head back and forth.

"Pikachu probably didn't know Feint then. It probably was trying to learn Feint to surprise Electivire if they battled again in the future, but Paul hasn't really used Protect against Pikachu since the first time they battled." Concluded Brock.

"I suppose you're right. I don't remember him using Protect much anyway, Feint will definitely be handy in future. I don't remember using Thunder wave or Double Edge before?"

"Ash you have had Pikachu use both moves before, but they were only a handful of times mainly when we traveled Kanto so at least four years ago, it probably slipped your mind."

(AN: Ash has used Thunder Wave before, but it was only briefly. One of those times being when Ash caught Pidgeotto, and I have seen Pikachu use Double Edge a few times in kanto but they were rare appearances.)

"I suppose." said a slightly dejected Ash, he couldn't believe he forgot about those moves. He could think of a few times where Thunder Wave would have been beneficial.

"Anyway Ash, forget about the past. Let's focus on the present. We have training to do so I suggest have your Pokemon do a bit of a warm-up. We still have to wait for Charizard, so why not have them do 5 laps around the lake. That should loosen them up" Brock suggested.

"Good idea, all right you heard Brock. So 5 laps around the lake don't wear yourself out so do a nice even pace. It's not a race." The group took off to the begin their laps with Pikachu in the lead, but Sceptile was quickly taking that position. Snorlax however, just stood there before turning to Ash. It then pointed at itself.

"Snor Snorlax?" Ash blinked in confusion as he watched his gargantuan Pokemon, but given from its laziness and the fact that it didn't take off after the others allowed Ash to easily decipher his Pokemon's dialogue.

"Yes Snorlax...you have to run too." Snorlax frowned. "If you do...I'll give you some of Brock's Pokemon Food." Ash bribed. Brock decided to join the encouraging of the sleepy giant and waved up a bag of his specially made Pokemon Food. Suddenly, much to the surprise of the two trainers, Snorlax took off at a very speedy pace, well speedy for a Snorlax that is.

"Wow...Snorlax really gets motivated when you bring food into the equation." Ash and Brock sweatdropped. The ground shook as it took off after the group.

As the group continued their laps, Ash and Brock both sat down by the lake with Brock pulling out a notepad and pen from his pocket, looking at Ash questionably.

"All right Ash." The younger trainer turning to his friend at the mention of his name. "What exactly do you want to do with this training? I promised I'd help you out with the actual training, but you have to have a goal for the next two days you have to train. So Ash what do want to achieve ?"

"Alright Brock, I've thought about this carefully and after seeing what my Pokémon have learnt while I was away, it doesn't change much of my original planning, but what I want to achieve is really getting use to battling with my older Pokémon again. I haven't really used them for at least a year and it's important to get back in sync with using your Pokémon. I'd like to teach them a few more moves on top of the ones they've already learnt." Was Ash's instant reply.

"Do you have specific ideas in mind for certain Pokémon?" Questioned Brock.

"Well for starters, Infernape needs more experience battling experienced Pokémon, so I'm thinking of having him spar with Charizard a bit when he arrives. They've had similar experiences so I can see them bonding."

"What about moves?"

"Well, I dont have much time but there are alot of options like a few more fighting moves like Close combat and Brick break, Thunder punch would be great to defend himself against Water types. Pikachu could teach Infernape Iron tail and we could try having Snorlax teach him Protect as well if we have enough time. Between the two of us I reckon we could get it done." Explained Ash.

"Interesting choice of move selection. We'll see about Teaching some of them but there might be other options which we havent explored yet, but I'd honestly consider trying to teach Infernape Calm Mind first. I don't mean to sound negative, but Infernape's just like you Ash. You both are very spirited and get pumped up very easily. This move can help him calm down and really focus when in battle, plus the additional power boost to long range moves like Flamethrower is the icing on the cake." Brock said while writing down all the ideas Ash suggested.

Now that Ash thought about it, he realised that Infernape was indeed similar to himself, taking after his Trainer. 'Brock's right. A move that helps him relax in battle will definitely help with his concentration.'

"Alright Ash keep going. We'll do Pikachu next. What are your thoughts?"

Ash wasn't as sure what to teach Pikachu, but he did think about having the electric mouse learn a few more attacking moves with a defensive move thrown in. "I thinking about about teaching Pikachu Brick break. He's witnessed it enough times so he shoould pick it up pretty quickly, maybe Shockwave since it's a move that can guarantee a hit and it will help save some electricity for longer battles. Also maybe Light Screen, a defensive move, while training Pikachu a bit more on his speed. I believe he could be faster."

Brock gave some input while writing down on his notepad "I'd teach it a Move called Return Ash, it's a move that gets stronger depending how close the Pokémon is to its trainer and you two have a really close relationship. I'd just about label you as brothers."

Ash gave a nod to that he's heard of Return before, but didn't really know how to teach it to a Pokémon, but he supposed the Pokedex would know something about learning the move. If not there was always Professor Oak who could help. Ash decided move onto the next Pokemon.

"Snorlax needs improvement on his dodging. He's very deceptive in his speed for his size, but dodging is vital as well. Snorlax's endurance doesn't need much improvement, but some new moves would be nice long range moves in particular like Focus Blast and Thunderbolt but im not sure theres enought time to learn both. Also Considering Snorlax's size, Heavy Slam should be considered, maybe Focuspunch as well."

Brock agreed with Ash so they moved onto the next Pokemon as the group of Pokemon came sprinting past beginning their second lap with Sceptile and Pikachu in the lead and Snorlax trailing behind, shaking the earth as he passed.

"Well Glalie mainly need to get more experience so alot of mock battles, as well as making sure he gets used to listening to me consistently in battle. I don't want the same mistake as the Evergrand Conference. I might try to teach him Explosion as I think it would definitely be a surprising move for him to have especially if things get out of hand with Darkrai which I hope not. Iron Head and Hyperbeam are possibilities but are difficult to learn, another defensive move like Light Screen would be good. Since he's young I don't know if he can pick up Sheer Cold at this point so I'll leave that be till after the league it would take much time to learn with Glalies inexperience.

Brock had nothing important to add, so they moved onto Sceptile.

"Sceptile is a smart Pokemon and a workhorse. He obviously knows his own weaknesses and is obviously trying to work on them considering he learnt Detect. I'd like to teach him Substitute as well as a back up if possible try and make it instinctive if he can't dodge. A bit more variety in Sceptile's moves would be nice so I'll try to hammer in Dargon Pulse and maybe Focus Blast. but I could instead Maybe teach something to increase Sceptiles Attacking stats like Sword Dance. But what I really want to do, training wise, is work with Sceptile on his arm speed to match his ground speed. He's generally a quick Pokemon, probably the fastest Pokemon I own, but I noticed when he uses Leaf Blade his slashes while could be a lot quicker. I figure him carrying some weights on his arms would help in the long run, but there's not enough time for that to be really effective before battling Tobias."

Ash paused and added as an afterthought. "If his slashing speed could match his ground speed it would be very difficult to beat him in close range battle, That's what I believe at least."

There was silence between the two, other than the earth shaking again as the group of pokemon went past again, beginning their third lap.

After another moment Brock had an idea.

"Perhaps you could try and use Sceptile's agility to not only increase Sceptile's leg speed, but Arm speed as well. Its merely a hypothesis, but I've heard that with respect to attacks like Agility and Quick Attack, they have been said to increase the speed of the receptors in your legs allowing for high speed movement. If he could do the same to his arms, your idea will have merit and if you could take the idea itself a step further and apply it to the whole body, his reaction speed should increase significantly along with his slashing speed. I don't know how effective it will be, it could have a big toll on his body and I doubt Sceptile could use it for long periods so you have to test it carefully, but if it's possible, this could be effective. The question is, how to increase Agility's range and if not Agility, is there another move that could something similar?" Brock was pondering to himself.

(AN: I honestly was thinking along the lines of A the fourth Raikage Lightning Armour from _Naruto _and Irene's Quick sword in _Claymore_ but more the latter.)

Ash was slack jawed at the response. He wasn't even thinking that far ahead on the possibilities. He didn't really know what to say he was brought out of his thought as his Pokémon came past once more.

"Ash, worry about it later. This will take a bit of time to fine tune the concept so we'll try it after lunch!" Brock said trying to bring Ash back to earth.

"Ok." But it was still very hard for Ash to let go of, but he was brought of his thoughts by a roar.

"CCCHHAAAAARRRRRRRR!" The loud cry came from above, accompanied by a burst of flames coming at them. Knowing who it was Ash didn't move and merely sighed.

"Does he really have to do this every time I meet him?" Ash asked himself.

Brock quickly moved out of the way as Ash was engulfed with flame, sweatdropping as he saw Ash not even attempt to get out of the way. When the flames died down, Ash breathed out of puff of grey-black smoke before the ground shook next to him. A toothy grin met his deadpan look as the draconic Pokemon nodded at its handy work.

"Really, do you have to burn me every time?" He asked. Charizard gave an amused growl and a thumbs up causing Ash to frown.

"As I said earlier, I recall another one of your Pokémon doing something of a similar greeting." A very amused Brock said to the smoking, blackened Ash who'd been burnt for a second time of the day.

"Charizard, burn Brock for me would you?" The Flame Pokemon turned its eyes on the squinty eyed trainer. The former gym leader released a bark of laughter when it shook its head 'no' before sitting down and curling up like a cat. It released a loud yawn before closing its eyes and going to sleep.

"Charizard...oh how I hate you sometimes." The boy leered at his dual type Pokemon. Charizard responded with another blast of flame to the face before returning to its slumber. Ash licked his fingers and a lock of burning hair was doused with an audible hiss.

"Burnt three times in one day that's a record and it's only Morning. At least you're definitely warm now." He added.

"And again, shut up!"

**End Chapter**

**It's hard starting to write again. Hopefully this wasn't crap, I'm not sure if I'm correct with the receptors, but this idea for Sceptile has been with me for a while. It just trying to get it onto the paper is the hard part. If you don't like the ability well it's your problem. It's My Story. I'll write what I want to write.**

**After introducing Charizard to the rest of team, I'll briefly go over the training and try to the start the battle at least at the end of the next chapter.**

**I appreciate all the reviews I've received they've all helped keep me motivated to write even if it took me a while so keep reviewing and please continue to vote on my Poll.**

**Also if your interested in a Ash/Dawn fic check out 'WenxuanGetsugaZ' Pokemon fic it's pretty good. :)**

**Thanks again for your support if you have questions please do ask them I'll be happy to answer.**

**LightningBlade49 OUT!**


	6. AN:About Poll

Important Message:

The Poll ive opened month's ago about what you thought was Ash's best team is now **CLOSED!**

Thankyou to all the Voters who voted on the Poll, as I said earlier I wanted you to decide Ash's best Lineup to be used in an Important Battle just after the league.

Heres the results the top 7 have quite a margin on the rest but only 6 can get in, 175 Voters

1.**Charizard ** 160 Votes (Was winning since the first day)

2.**Pikachu ** 142 Votes

3.**Sceptile **118 Votes

4.**Snorlax ** 90 Votes

5.**Pidgeot ** 82 Votes

6.**Infernape **63 Votes

And only just missing out was Gible with 58 Votes.

Anyway this is the Team I will use against Paul, yes Paul after the league against his own best Lineup. I will be putting a Poll for Paul's Team shortly so do vote on the New Poll as well.

The New Chapter will be released sometime in early January have a Happy New year everyone! and Please vote on Paul's Poll :)

PS:If you want the full results of the Poll tell me via Pm and i'll send you the results

Sincerely **Lightningblade49**


End file.
